


Симпатико

by neun_geschichten



Series: hydra husbands by linguamortua [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brock Rumlow Is Emotionally Constipated, Dirty Talk, HYDRA training, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, hot power top jack rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Верность кому-либо, кроме себя, не являлась характерной чертой Брока Рамлоу, пока он не встретил Джека Роллинза на тренировочной базе ГИДРЫ. Рядом с ним Броку было комфортно, как не было никогда и ни с кем до этого. Он не считал за слабость то, что он следовал за Джеком, потому что тот никогда по-настоящему за собой не вел. Конечно, все закончилось тем, что Брок стал командиром Страйка, но он затруднялся сказать, было ли это его собственной заслугой или же влиянием Джека.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simpatico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131285) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



> Я наконец-то доползла до этих текстов спустя год после того, как решила их перевести лол, и страшно рада ими поделиться, потому что linguamortua написала шикарных гидра мужей, и я тот человек, который откроет вам на это глаза :D У этого фика есть вбоквел, читать их автор рекомендует в следующем порядке: сначала вы открываете «Симпатико», читаете его до ссылки в тексте, которая ведет на вбоквел «Четыре сосны», читаете «Четыре сосны», а затем возвращаетесь и дочитываете «Симпатико», чтобы избежать в нем в спойлеров. Я всячески поддерживаю автора и настоятельно советую поступить именно так, а не читать фики друг за другом. Представьте, что это один большой текст. И внимательно читайте предупреждения, пжалст. Спс. И конечно же сходите поставьте кудос автору, чтобы она написала по ним еще :3
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4824132/12474823)

ГИДРА находит тебя, а не наоборот. Только так и должно быть. Внедренным неонацистским шпионам редко везет на ставках с пиаром, так что найм персонала сразу отсекается. Никаких сайтов с объявлениями, это слишком приметно. Нет, вот как это работает: одна из ниточек обширной паутины ГИДРЫ получает директиву сверху.

Ей предоставляется набор навыков, и руководители ищут потенциального рекрута в определенных департаментах. Оперативник ГИДРЫ тихо и аккуратно нащупывает возможности, проводит первичное обследование, отсылает на проверку личную информацию вверх по цепочке. Затем верха или реже кто-нибудь извне делает первый шаг. Потенциальный рекрут, конечно, принимает предложение новой захватывающей возможности в жизни. Его переводят в учебный центр, сгладив годичный отпуск проверенной и убедительной ложью. Если рекрут достаточно хорош и достаточно предан, то он пройдет обучение и выживет.

В свое время Брок Рамлоу даже не догадывался, какого рода посвящение его ждет для работы на ГИДРУ, и его собственное обучение едва не стоило ему жизни. Он был молод — всего двадцать два или около того, если память его не подводит — и служба в армии порядком ему надоела. Вся эта притирка к жестким правилам и надежда, что самый смак Морской Пехоты ждет впереди. К тому времени, как он приноровился (к бумажной работе, тренировкам и бесконечной тягомотине), ГИДРА обратила на него внимание. Может, тот грузный офицер, толкнувший ему суровую речь об уважении, мужестве и силе, и служил когда-то в морской пехоте, но, как позже выяснил Брок, тот был всецело предан ГИДРЕ. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Вся неопытная, зеленая, двадцать-с-чем-то-летняя сущность Брока услышала те слова, прониклась ими до глубины души и инстинктивно откликнулась. Мы научим тебя быть сильным, сказал офицер, научим быть незаметным. Мы научим тебя убивать.

Брок подписался. Это было легко, было так легко сказать "да". ГИДРА обладала своей логикой, математикой; порядок дразняще промелькнул перед глазами. А Брок был молод, заносчив и отчаянно желал оставить после себя след и доказать себе, что достоин.

Порядка, как ему вскоре сообщили, без боли не достичь. И боли было много. Побои, бесконечные пробежки на холоде и под дождем, босиком через лес и кустарники, с ножом, пистолетом или рюкзаком. Были ночные похищения, допросы, марш-броски на вертолете до мерзлых пустошей или выгоревших на солнце пустынь. За ним постоянно наблюдали. Умные, беспощадные надзиратели отслеживали их реакции, их пристрастия в еде, их режим сна, их отношения с другими рекрутами. Периодически их наказывали, рылись в личных делах; иногда накатывало странное, диссоциативное ощущение, будто время ускользает, и ты не знаешь, какой сегодня день, не имеешь распорядка, не знаешь кому можно верить, а кому нет.

Те двенадцать месяцев для Брока превратились в такую дикую дедовщину, которую он не мог представить даже в самом страшном сне, но, тем не менее, этот год изменил его, превратил его плоть в самую чистую сущность. Из него выбили слабость и ребячество. Несколько лет спустя он будет думать об этом, как о своем генезисе, об истории своего сотворения. Он истекал кровью, покрывался шрамами, боролся. Он лгал, и лгал, и лгал, его наказывали за ложь, и он снова лгал; ее выбивали из него, он говорил правду, и его били еще сильнее за то, что проявил слабость, или за то, что скрывал что-то так долго, или просто ради очередного урока самой боли. И еще, самый суровый урок из всех, — тот, когда он встретил Джека Роллинза.

 

***

 

Брок не... мужчины не... сначала все было не так.

В общем, везде, где есть военные базы, есть и девочки. Таковы факты, явление, которое Брок испытывал на себе и пользовался им не раз. Честно говоря, он вообще редко бегал за юбками. Раж от секса заменяло ему множество других вещей, так что охота за бабами не стоила усилий. Драка в баре или дорога кокса; давление воздуха во время прыжка с парашютом; азарт во время кражи всякой мелочи у старших офицеров; сказанная ложь. Иногда девочки подкатывали к нему сами, но Броку такая перспектива никогда не казалась привлекательной. Ему нравилось, когда имелся элемент борьбы. Нравилось, когда он мог кончать лишь от упоения властью. И лучше бы, конечно, чтобы остальные продолжали замечать твои случайные связи. Как иначе им объяснить, что в сексе всегда чего-то не хватает? Как объяснить, что единственное удовлетворение ему приносит только физический отходняк и извращенная радость от женского крика? Не то чтобы стройный ряд членов в душе тоже как-то на него влиял. Какой смысл? Все они скорей всего схватят пулю где-нибудь в горячей точке. Нет, смысл был в том, чтобы жить, драться, выживать, выделяться. Вот в чем был азарт. Это заставляло кровь бурлить в венах, как ничто другое.

Когда рядом появился Джек, спокойный и ненапряжный, но при этом находчивый и привычно жестокий в бою, Брок сошелся с ним не сразу. Роллинз оказался противоречивым, и Броку, в конце концов, оставалось признать, что тот был лучшим солдатом, чем он сам. Вероятно и человеком Джек был тоже лучшим, если хорошенько присмотреться. Он всем нравился, каждый хотел с ним позависать, стать его приятелем. Джек излучал спокойствие, контроль и уверенность без лишнего гонора. Каким-то образом ему удавалось одновременно держать всех на расстоянии и никого при этом не бесить. Он не заводил себе фаворитов, но при этом не проводил и секунды лишнего времени с тем, с кем не хотел его проводить. Впрочем, с первого дня он выказал расположение к Броку, и, Боже, тот не смог сдержаться, его тут же затянуло на эту безопасную орбиту. Джек удерживал его в реальности, как до этого не удерживал никто и ничего. Он был константой, как сторона света, всегда на шаг впереди на пробежке или подъеме. Все, что требовалось от Брока — это просто следовать за ним. И он был счастлив подчиниться.

 

***

 

Джеку нравилось сочинять байки о том, как он приобрел жуткий шрам на подбородке, но только Брок знает правду; это он оставил его Джеку. В тот год стояла непривычно холодная зима, и здание ГИДРЫ, где из них лепили образцовых солдат, было приземистым и серым, покрытое толстым слоем снега. Когда они приехали туда осенью, то не заметили даже намека на грядущую арктическую зиму. Двоих уже перевели в медицинский корпус с обморожением. Чем толще становился снег, тем страшнее становились наказания — ну или просто в этом ледяном аду с жалкими крохами света и тепла не могло казаться иначе.

Через три месяца обучения Брок уверился в одном — Роллинз был единственным, за кого стоило держаться. Конечно, он наверняка передумает через какое-то время, особенно после того, как все слабости и мелочность выкипели из него в горниле ГИДРЫ. Он найдет другие причины, чтобы терпеть боль, и приведет себя в соответствие с идеологией ГИДРЫ, как взрослый человек, а не вспыльчивый мальчишка. Ну а тогда, тогда он просто хотел уйти. Верность кому-то кроме себя не была его отличительной чертой до недавнего времени, но он уже чувствовал, как привязался к Джеку, как хотел его одобрения, его внимания, его общения. Рядом с ним Броку было комфортно, как никогда до этого не было комфортно ни с кем другим; Джек осторожно поддразнивал его, часто смеялся и всегда точно знал, когда Брок халтурил. Брок никогда не возражал, когда его поправляли в спортзале, или кричали подбадривающе во время пробежки, если все это шло от Джека. Он не считал слабостью свое желание следовать его примеру, наверно потому что тот никогда по-настоящему его и не подавал.

Для Брока было очевидным с самого начала, что Джек вытаскивал из него наружу все самое лучшее. Оглядываясь назад, Брок понимал, что это было очевидно и для всех остальных тоже.

 

***

 

Его выдернули из постели рано утром и заткнули рот кляпом. Он дико брыкался, но по ощущениям его держали как минимум трое. Они схватили его за волосы, нагнули, чтобы он не смог увидеть, куда его потащили, правда, он успел заметить, что кровать Джека была пуста. Его ноги волочились по полу, пока его тащили наружу. Брок весь напрягся, не сопротивляясь, но и не подчиняясь. Это просто очередной тест, просто тест. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, Брок старался выровнять дыхание. Это просто схватка. Ничего, чего бы он не знал. Его вышвырнули на мороз, который ледяными иглами впивался в ступни. Краем глаза Брок видел множество тяжелых ботинок, стоявших в широком, нестройном кругу. Его швырнули в середину кольца, и он больно рухнул на землю, левое запястье неестественно изогнулось.

 

— Кое-кто из вас, — позвал низкий, зловещий голос откуда-то слева, — может ошибаться в своем предназначении, — под ботинками захрустел снег. — Кто-то из вас ошибочно полагает, будто приехал сюда, чтобы найти новых друзей.

 

Это был командир, высокий, худощавый, темноглазый мужик, имя которого новобранцам знать не полагалось. Он медленно и уверенно прохаживался внутри круга мимо мужчин и женщин.

 

— Вы ошибаетесь. Вы здесь для того, чтобы стать оружием ГИДЫ. Любые помехи будут устраняться, — за спиной Брока раздался шорох, словно кто-то тащил что-то тяжелое. Командир продолжил: — Вы — наша собственность. Ваше тело и ваш дух.

 

Брок повернул голову ровно в тот момент, когда рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, рухнул Джек.

 

— Оружие не заводит друзей. Оружие не сплетничает, как болтливая шлюха. Оружие не выбирает, на кого оно будет направлено.

 

В кругу царила мертвая тишина, так что Брок отчетливо слышал, как кто-то достал нож. Тот упал между ним и Джеком с жутким звуком. Дыхание сперло, словно из Брока его выбили.

 

— Спокойно, — пробормотал Джек практически бесшумно, замаскировав голос шорохом ботинок в снегу. Он был в одних трусах, но даже полуголым не дрожал от холода. Брок, одетый в шорты и футболку, с трудом чувствовал конечности.

 

— Сделай все быстро, — сказал командир, не обращаясь ни к кому в частности, и куда-то ушел.

 

Джек поднялся на ноги и подал Броку руку, чтобы поднять его. Тот схватился за предложенную ладонь и держал ее, пока не обрел равновесия на льду. Круг начал сокращаться, и в воздухе послышался нетерпеливый гомон. Несмотря на все тренировки и усилия Брок подумал, что их вряд ли заставят...

 

— Смотри на меня, — выдохнул Джек и потянулся за ножом. Брок насторожился и слегка присел в защитной стойке. Джек прижал лезвие ступней, оскалился и с воплем сломал нож. Рукоятка отломилась с громким треском, и Джек отбросил ее в сторону ребром ступни, а лезвие выбросил за головы наблюдающим.  

 

— Нам все равно придется драться, — едва слышно сказал Брок. Ему потребовалось нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

 

— Значит, будем драться, — покорно ответил Джек и тоже встал в стойку.

 

Брок учел ветер, подныривая под него, зная, что Джек выше и тяжелее. Он ударил лбом ему в лицо, отпихнул, попытался ударить кулаком, но движение вышло смазанным, едва задело Джека. Какое-то время они обменивались ударами, Джек в силу роста двигался медленнее, Брок наоборот — быстрее и проворнее, однако на нем не было обуви. Брок знал стиль боя Джека; он был почти уверен, что эти здоровенные руки давали ему фору, но сам бил в полную силу и не мог остановиться. Командир сказал сделать все быстро. Брок чувствовал, что вынужден подчиниться, тревога, страх и слабость кипели внутри. В один жуткий момент земля ушла из-под ног. Джек поймал его за край футболки и ударил коленом в лицо. Дважды. Брок потерял сознание прежде, чем коснулся земли.

 

***

 

— Тупой сукин сын, — сказал Джек как будто издалека. Его голос по какой-то причине звучал, словно из-под воды. Брок застонал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он сидел, опираясь на холодную, твердую стену, голова свисала между колен. Во рту чувствовался вкус крови и желчи, лицо пульсировало от боли. Брок открыл глаза и увидел, что Роллинз сидит перед ним, скрестив ноги, все еще полуголый и без ботинок. Его правый глаз заплыл, верхняя губа лопнула. На лице вдоль щеки пролегал глубокий порез, заклеенный пластырем. Рана опухла, выглядела неважно, уродливые рваные края сочились кровью.

 

— Что? — спросил Брок, как только зрение прояснилось, и комната перестала плыть.

 

— Ты просто тупой сукин сын, — повторил Джек, но в его голосе не было злобы. Он вытер лицо Брока платком. Пока теплые шершавые ладони касались его лица, Брок заметил, что у Джека разбиты костяшки. Он протянул руки, и Джек вытер их тоже, проверив на вывихи и переломы. — Все это один сплошной спектакль.

 

— Они дали нам нож.

 

— Но не сказали, что мы должны им воспользоваться.

 

— А было чувство, что должны.

 

— Предполагалось, что должны, — Джек обхватил его лицо ладонью. — Бедный солдатик, не готов ты к этому дерьму.

 

— Я ударил тебя, чувак, — ответил Брок, устроив голову у Джека на плече. — Я был готов сделать это.

 

Почему он чувствовал эту чертову вину за случившееся? Им ведь не впервой пришлось драться. И не впервой наблюдать за тем, как ГИДРА наказывала за проступки. А теперь он торчал в душевой кабинке, греясь о тело Джека и чувствуя, словно кто-то воткнул нож в самое незащищенное место.

 

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Ты пытался. Послушай, они просто не хотят, чтобы мы сближались друг с другом, понимаешь? Не хотят, чтобы мы привязывались, потому что в конце концов все равно нас разделят. Прежде всего, мы должны быть верны ГИДРЕ.

 

— Сближались? — непонимающе спросил Брок. Он вытянул ноги, закинув одну на бедро Джеку. Уха коснулось чужое теплое дыхание.

 

— Боже, ну ты и идиот. Как ты вообще по утрам без посторонней помощи одеваешься?

 

Джек повернул голову и прижался к шее Брока в горячем, влажном поцелуе. Броку даже не пришлось думать, он просто снова последовал за ним. Он обнял его за плечи, подставляясь под его губы.

 

— На всех терпения не напасешься, — сказал Джек, целуя его скулу, — но ты исключение.

 

Брок издал невнятный звук и вернул поцелуй, страстный, неловкий и головокружительный. Джек целовал его медленно и уверенно, томные движения языка действовали как успокоительное. В его крепких объятиях Брок почувствовал, как уплывает.

 

— Они снова заставят нас это сделать, — сказал Брок немного погодя, когда Джек сидел рядом с ним, опираясь на стену и закинув руку Броку на плечо.

 

— Заставят? Я не их собственность, — усмехнулся Джек, как будто все было вот так просто.

 

Именно так все это началось.

 

***

 

Погодите, не так. Все началось еще раньше. Воспоминание яркой вспышкой приходит к Броку: это началось в бетонном бараке с низкими потолками. Он вошел, сумка висела на правом плече, на левом болтались тренировочные шмотки, которые он забрал у интенданта. Три из восьми коек были аккуратно заправлены, рядом с ними валялись сумки их отсутствовавших владельцев. В самом конце комнаты спиной к двери сидел широкоплечий здоровый мужик, ритмично начищая поношенный черный ботинок. Брок медленно прошел вдоль коек.

 

— Та, что в конце, свободна, — сказал мужик, не отвлекаясь от ботинка. Брок бросил сумку на койку напротив. — Из армии, значит.

 

— Да. А ты?

 

— Морские котики.

 

— Черт, — невольно восхитился Брок. Этот парень едва ли выглядел старше него, однако позже Брок узнал, что тому почти тридцать. — Много дерьма повидал?

 

— Это секретная информация, — ответил мужик, но Брок смог заметить хитрую улыбку в уголке губ.

 

— Имя твое тоже засекречено, крутой парень? — спросил Брок с той же интонацией. Мужик наконец-то поставил ботинок на пол и поднялся на ноги. Его громоздкая фигура заслоняла практически весь свет из окна.

 

— Джек. Джек Роллинз, — он подошел к Броку в носках и протянул лапищу для рукопожатия. От него пахло ваксой и сандаловым деревом, и он выглядел как путешественник из дешевых романов, которые Брок читал в детстве. Лицо Джека было загорелым и приятным в своем особом брутальном свете. Он зачесал волосы назад, весь такой старомодный, с длинными ресницами, обрамляющими карие глаза. Все эти несочетаемые части в целом выглядели довольно привлекательно.

 

— Брок Рамлоу, — представился Брок, и они пожали друг другу руки.

 

***

 

— Выжили, — пробормотал Брок, пока они с Джеком прятали в шкафчики новую форму Щ.И.Т.а. Не было никакой выпускной церемонии, ничего, чтобы обозначить их преданность ГИДРЕ.

 

Подобно тому, как их новобранцами буквально вбросили на тренировочный курс, прикрыв легендой, их пути в правительственные структуры были заранее четко организованы. Они приехали, провели день на брифинге, получили каждый Ай Ди, ничего сложного. На данный момент они будут жить в казармах Страйка. Позже ГИДРА найдет для них квартиры, сгладит все косяки, чтобы внедрение прошло без сучка без задоринки. Все выглядело, словно они двое шли как комплект. Брок старался не думать слишком сильно о том, почему или чего это им стоило.   

 

— Пойдешь в паб сегодня? — улыбнувшись, спросил Джек. По ощущениям прошел целый век с тех пор, как у них появилась возможность просто пойти куда-нибудь выпить.

 

— Ни одного паба не знаю, — поморщился Брок. — Надо поспрашивать, влиться в компанию.

 

Джек рассмеялся, помахал телефоном в воздухе.

 

— Погугли, идиот, — ответил он, но его голос как всегда был дружелюбный и веселый, — С этими лузерами как следует не отпраздновать.   

 

Брок почувствовал дрожь на слове “как следует”, позволил воображению захватить его разум на мгновение. Он взял телефон Джека, увидел, как город раскрывается перед ним сочетанием пастельных линий и голубых точек.

 

Одна ночь для двоих никому не навредит.

 

В конце концов, они оказались в маленьком баре подальше от Трискелиона, где не было шанса наткнуться на своих. Джек выглядел как обычно в своих старых джинсах и серой рубашке, расстегнутой у горла. Рукава он закатал, немного оголив мускулистые предплечья.    

 

Им удалось устроиться в конце зала. Стулья стояли под удобным углом, под столом они касались друг друга коленями. Они пили пиво в уютном молчании, зажав стаканы на пятачке в середине стола.

 

— Брок, — вдруг позвал Джек, голос был слегка хриплым от алкоголя. — Пойдем со мной.

 

Брок поднялся с места, как кукла. Джек перехватил его за руку, его пальцы без труда сомкнулись на запястье. Он притащил Брока в маленькую туалетную кабинку в конце бара. Места там едва ли хватало на двоих, но Джек умудрился дотянуться и закрыть дверь на щеколду. Брок опустился на сидушку, а Джек присел на корточки между его раздвинутых ног с удивительной для такого здоровяка ловкостью.

 

— Празднование уже началось? — низким голосом спросил Брок. Он наклонился вперед к лицу Джека, сложив локти на колени. Просто приблизился, потому что как бы часто они ни целовались, он никогда не мог первым сократить эту дистанцию между ними. Джек сунул руку в карман и вытащил зажигалку.

 

— Подержи, — велел он, и Брок подчинился без возражений, теребя в руке металлический коробок. Джек достал небольшой нож из носка.

 

— Так, все это набирает серьезные обороты и происходит слишком быстро, — заволновался Брок, в груди разрасталось тяжелое предвкушение. Джек улыбнулся ему, забрал зажигалку и начал нагревать лезвие. Он аккуратно зажал нож кончиками пальцев, и Брок просто приклеился к ним взглядом.

 

— Подержи, — снова велел Джек, осторожно передав ему нож за ручку. Он быстро и ловко закатал левый рукав. А потом поднял голову и посмотрел Броку в глаза. — Отметь меня, — сказал он. Брок молча уставился на него. — Давай же, сделай метку.

 

Нож быстро остывал, Джек взял Брока за запястье, подтягивая ближе и снова поднося зажигалку к лезвию.

 

— Какую? — спросил Брок внезапно осипшим голосом.

 

— Какую захочешь, — ответил Джек и притянул его для поцелуя.

 

Это был серьезный поцелуй, крепкий, бескомпромиссный, Брок не раздумывая открыл рот, чтобы впустить чужой язык. Когда Джек его отпустил, Брок раскраснелся и почувствовал, что уже возбужден. Джек снова накалил лезвие.

 

— Сделай это, — он закатал рукав еще выше, оголяя гладкую кожу на внутренней стороне предплечья. Брок дотянулся, касаясь пальцами этого гладкого полотна, а затем прижал к ней верхнюю грань ножа в горизонтальной линии. Джек зашипел.

 

Брок не остановился, он знал, насколько сильную боль может вытерпеть Роллинз. Это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как тот фактически срезал босые ноги со льда, а затем дрался с этими кровавыми подошвами. Брок провел еще одну линию, крест-накрест, как знак сложения.  

 

— Дай зажигалку, — попросил он. Джек открыл ее и зажег, запах раскаленного металла заполнил кабинку. Двумя быстрыми движениями Брок прижал лезвие к коже и закончил метку парой диагоналей.

 

Астериск, или звездочка, четыре тонкие красные линии обожженной кожи. Джек поднял руку на свет тусклой туалетной лампочки над головой и подул, остужая рану.

 

— Эти твои уверенные руки, Брок, — сказал он, низко и яростно, а затем схватил Брока за горло, наклонив лицо для очередного глубокого, отчаянного поцелуя. — Я собираюсь... ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю.

 

— Давай уедем, — нетерпеливо попросил Брок, желая вернуться в тихие, уютные комнаты глубоко под Трискелионом, где расквартировались оперативники Страйка. Это жилье очень отличалось от построек ГИДРЫ; удобное, приватное, с дверями, которые закрывались, где за ними никто не мог наблюдать.

 

***

 

Все, о чем Брок может думать, — это рот Джека, растянутый вокруг его члена; Джек, отсасывающий ему медленно и плавно, придерживая за бедра здоровенными ручищами, он настоящий демон. Длины его волос не хватает, чтоб ухватиться, поэтому у Брока нет выбора, кроме как цепляться одной рукой за простыню, кусать запястье и наслаждаться идеальными, влажными движениями языка. Кровати хорошо сделаны и не издают лишних звуков, но от старых привычек сложно избавиться; к тому же есть какое-то невероятное блаженство в том, чтобы лежать голым с Джеком на настоящей кровати, пусть она и встроена наполовину в стену и едва ли вмещает их обоих.

 

Джек расположился внизу, сложив ноги Брока на плечи. Это что-то новенькое; то, что Джек повалил его на кровать, забрался следом и мягко подтянул его к себе за бедра. Брок стонет, уткнувшись в предплечье, и пытается выгнуться навстречу скользкой тесноте рта Джека, используя ноги, как рычаг; но тот без труда удерживает его и прижимает поперек живота, хмыкает, не выпуская члена изо рта. Вибрация от этого смешка — последняя капля, Брок кончает, вздрогнув всем телом, и просто лежит, все еще слишком пьяный, в попытках отдышаться.

 

— Моя очередь, — говорит Джек, облизав нижнюю губу, и Брок мгновенно сползает с кровати, чтобы тот мог лечь. Брок чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной от мысли отсосать Джеку. От возможности отсосать ему так, как он того заслуживает, так, как Броку всегда хотелось.

 

Однако Джек поднимается с кровати, нащупывает в кармане джинсов нож и зажигалку, заставляя Брока резко, возбужденно вздохнуть.

 

— Сделаешь из меня плохого парня?

 

— Заткнись, — отвечает Джек с теплотой в голосе. — Ты слишком симпатичный, чтоб какой-то маленький ожог сделал из тебя плохого парня. Вот станешь таким же взрослым...

 

Между ними семь лет и семь недель разницы, и это всегда много значило для Брока.

 

— Они будут совпадать? — спрашивает Брок, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание после оргазма и от того, что Джек намеренно причинит ему боль.

 

— Потерпи и узнаешь, — говорит Джек, раздвигая ноги Брока, заставляя показать нежную, смуглую кожу на внутренней стороне. Нож накаляется, огонек зажигалки светится мягким, оранжевым светом в темной комнате. Смягчает черты лица Джека, подчеркивает изогнувшиеся в легкой улыбке уголки губ, неровный, сломанный нос, шрам на подбородке.

 

— Не шевелись, — предупреждает он, и затем Брок издает слабый звук, дернувшись в его уверенных руках, когда кончик ножа болезненно скользит по внутренней стороне бедра. Едкий запах паленых волосков повисает в воздухе, боль,  резкая и восхитительная, прорезается сквозь посткоитальную истому.

 

Брок словно уплывает; Джек ставит метку уверенно, так, как делает все остальное. И потом все заканчивается, Джек дует на бедро, чтобы облегчить боль. Зажигает огонь.

 

— Взгляни, — говорит он.

 

Брок смотрит вниз, и там, на правом бедре, маленький, свежий ожог.

Идеальный череп и кости.

 

***

 

Брок не был удивлен, когда получил командование Страйком. Он знал, что был хорош в своем деле. Спустя почти десять лет в Щ.И.Т.е он по-честному заслужил свою должность. Он без раздумий сделал Джека своим заместителем, тот лишь взлохматил ему волосы и рассмеялся.

 

— Иди на хуй, — рявкнул в ответ Брок, приглаживая вихры, но так и не смог сдержать улыбку, хоть это его и раздражало.

 

— Я буду всю работу за тебя делать, — сказал ему Джек. — Я уже знаю, как все будет. Эй, Джек, заполни за меня бумажки. Джек, сделай мне кофе. Джек, понеси мое барахло, жизнь — боль.

 

— Если бы не ты, меня бы тут не было, — пробормотал Брок, каким-то образом одновременно переполненный чувством благодарности, желания и смущения.

 

— Ты заслужил, солдатик, — ответил Джек. — Я просто дал тебе легкого пинка.

 

***

 

В очередной раз их транспорт задерживают на три с чем-то часа. В очередной раз они убивают время в какой-то жопе в Огайо перед тем, как вертолет (возможно) заберет их в шесть. Они сидят в кафе, Джек опирается на стойку, флиртуя с молоденькой официанткой. Та заинтригована, покраснела и постоянно хихикает, то и дело трогая Джека за мощные предплечья. Джеку всегда нравились женщины. Не только в постели, Брок уверен. Тот постоянно сюскает с ними, забавно шутит и осыпает маленькими комплиментами, вслушивается во всю ту фигню, что они несут, и, кажется, действительно в ней заинтересован. Прямо сейчас официантка сравнивает свою крохотную ладошку с его лапищей, и Джек берет ее руку, очерчивает кольцо на пальце, трогает ноготки цвета жевательной резинки и строит умильно-поцелуйную рожу. О, Джек получает очень много внимания от молодых девиц. Брок мог бы составить список того, что Джек ищет в женщине, длиной в бесконечность; мог бы в толпе указать на нужный типаж. Где-то от шестнадцати до двадцати трех. Худая. Длинноногая. Ему нравятся пружинистые кудряшки, джинсовые шорты, широкие улыбки и интенсивный макияж на глазах. Бонусные баллы, если девица еще по-детски скромна, и еще если называет его “Джеки”.

У Джека есть специальный телефон для дамочек — это он так сказал, не Брок. Это старая, покоцаная труба, и девицы просто начинают чирикать, когда ему приходит смс, что совсем уже вышло из моды. В каждом городе, где они бывают, у Джека есть баба. И если нет, то она появляется, когда они уезжают. Наблюдая за тем, как едва перешагнувшая возраст согласия провинциальная официантка с обожанием глазеет на сорокашестилетнего мужика с разбитым носом и шрамом на полморды, Брок думает, что самое сложное во всем этом — это то, что они всегда рады его видеть.

Однажды, когда они шли по улице тихого Техасского городка, из магазина вылетела маленькая мексиканская цыпа и кинулась Джеку в руки, обхватывая его за пояс худыми ногами и засасывая в слюнявый поцелуй. Брок вообще не припоминал, чтобы Страйк когда-либо бывал здесь на задании, тем не менее, вот они и вот эта девица. Джек назвал ее дорогушей и деткой, игриво прикоснулся к ее подбородку и не вернулся в их казармы той ночью.

Жозефина. Так ее звали. Она была убита вскоре после той зачистки по распоряжению ГИДРЫ. Много женщин Джека кончили свои дни в могиле. И ему все равно. Брок уверяет себя, что если бы Джеку было не все равно, он бы не афишировал свои связи. Но опять-таки, если бы ему было не все равно, стал бы он хранить их номера? Стал бы слать милые смс-ки в свободное время?  Стал бы возвращаться к Жозефине, к Магдалене из Вены, Марии из Нью-Йорка и Лекси из Атланты и ко всем остальным?

В качестве одолжения Брок лично застрелил Магдалену. Кому какое дело, так? Он не знал ее, так что ему было легче, к тому же его никогда не мучали сильные переживания после убийств. Он постучал в дверь ее небольшой студии, сказал, что у него есть послание от Джека. Когда она повернулась, чтобы пригласить его войти, он аккуратно закрыл ей рот и дважды выстрелил в голову. Звук выстрела подавил отличный глушитель и то, как он смягчил отдачу пистолета собственным телом. Девица была почти с него ростом, но хрупкая и худая. Это было просто и эффективно. Как по учебнику. ГИДРА замела его следы. В ДиСи Джек пригласил его к себе, и когда Брок приехал, открыв дверь своей копией ключей, его ждало великолепное говяжье жаркое медленного приготовления, море пива и покупной лимонный пирог.

Джек был ему очень благодарен.

 

***

 

У Джека не было девушки в ДиСи, так что это уже что-то значило.

 

***

 

— Святой, тухлый Боже, Джек, — говорит Брок, меряя квартиру шагами, как злобная кошка. — Ты, блядь, хотя бы думал? Ты думал хотя бы две секунды перед тем, как лезть в перестрелку? Я видел, как тебя чуть не пришили, ты, кусок говна. Это просто ебаная удача, что пуля попала в лоб Нилу, а не тебе. Чистая, блядь, удача, что твои мозги до сих находятся в твоей твердолобой башке.

 

На секунду он замолкает, чувствуя, как потеет спина от выплеска гнева и адреналина. Джек сидит в кресле — большом, коричневом вельветовом кресле в углу, куда Брок никогда не садится, — перекинув ногу через подлокотник. Он наблюдает за Броком без каких-то определенных эмоций на лице. Пальцы на его правой руке плотно сжаты, а на шее до сих пор виднеется засохшая кровь. Вид того, как он сидит там, такой инфантильный и окровавленный, совсем не способствует успокоению.

 

— Я говорил тебе, — начинает Брок снова, его голос срывается, и он замолкает, падая на софу, ложится и прикрывает рукой глаза; скрещивает ноги и закидывает на ручку.

 

Джек, протянув руку, касается его головы.

 

— Кто-то должен был пойти туда, — говорит он тихо и неумолимо. — Но только не ты.

 

— Это мог быть кто-нибудь другой, идиот.

 

— Кто-нибудь другой не справился бы, и ты знаешь это, Брок, — между ними повисает долгая пауза, растянувшаяся на пару минут. Грубые пальцы Джека лениво перебирают его волосы. — Ты знаешь, что тебе следовало сделать.

 

— Знаю.

 

— Это твоя работа.

 

— Заткнись, Джек, я же, блядь, сказал, я знаю.

 

— Я никогда не ослушаюсь приказа, попав под обстрел, но чертовски хорошо знаю, что необходимо сделать, когда ты отказываешься отдавать мне этот приказ.

 

— Да, да, — тяжело отзывается Брок. Он устал. Адреналин покинул тело, и теперь мышцы ноют. Он терпеть не может спорить с Джеком, по большому счету потому, что Джек, мать его, всегда прав.

 

Да, склад надо было взломать. Да, они могли сделать это, не прибегая к лобовому штурму. Дверь была узкая, смертельная, тесная кишка. Да, Джек был единственным, кто мог справиться с задачей. Брок дотягивается до его запястья и тянет, пока Джек не присоединяется к нему на софе, вытянувшись рядом и заключив в медвежьи объятия.

 

Какое-то время они просто дремлют, растворяясь в боли, запахе пота, дыма и пороха. Руки Джека забираются под майку Брока, тот разворачивается, льнет к прикосновению и прижимается еще плотнее. Джек трется о его бедро; ему надо совсем немного вздремнуть после задания, и потом он готов трахаться. С ним так всегда, будь то казармы Щ.И.Т.а или их собственная квартира.

 

— М-м-м, — невнятно мычит Брок и помогает стащить с себя майку через голову. Они лениво ворочаются, сталкиваются руками, пока расстегивают ремни, прикасаются кожа к коже.

 

Спустя все это время — больше пятнадцати лет или даже семнадцати? — им едва ли надо быть в сознании, что довести друг друга до разрядки. Брок сбрасывает штаны и просовывает ноги между ног Джека, и тот сжимает его бедрами, а затем переворачивает Брока и укладывает себе на грудь.  

 

— Я бы не пошел туда, если бы знал, что не смогу вернуться, — говорит Джек, его голос вибрирует рядом с головой Брока. Он несколько раз проводит руками по его волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, и затем тянет, чтобы Брок посмотрел на него. У него честное выражение — так или иначе, честное, когда он с ним.

 

— Господи, блядь, я уже понял, — отвечает Брок, и потом целует его, глубоко, медленно, не желая больше разговаривать.

 

Симпатико.

 

Между ними всегда было взаимное расположение. Переливание из пустого в порожнее никуда бы их не привело. Когда Брок не мог принять решения, Джек делал это за него. Да какая разница. Они были результативной командой, так? Поэтому они вместе с самого начала. Поэтому они неразлучны. Поэтому... неожиданно Джек садится и спускает ноги с софы, Брок сидит у него в руках.

 

— Смазка до сих пор... — Джек шарит рукой под софой, и Брок опасно кренится влево. — Да, да, хорошо, я о тебе позабочусь.

 

Джек настоящий эксперт в подготовке Брока к сексу одной рукой. В прошлом они часто так трахались, на софе, с Броком, прижатым к полке или стене, где было удобно. У Джека накопилось много практики. Вскоре Брок уже сильно возбужден, трется членом о твердые мышцы на животе Джека, в то время как тот раскрывает его, заведя одну руку ему за спину, проникая внутрь пальцами глубоко и влажно. У него настойчивые и такие большие пальцы.

 

— Расслабься, — говорит Джек, проталкивая их глубже.

 

— Стараюсь, — отвечает Брок с едва заметной ноткой раздражения в голосе. Он просто хочет... он просто напряжен после той стычки, после обеих стычек. Скоро все пройдет.

 

— Вверх, — командует Джек, шлепая по бедру. Стон застревает у Брока в горле, и он тянется за ощущением. Приподнимается на коленях и дает Джеку направить член в себя. Небольшое движение бедер, и тот проскальзывает внутрь головкой члена. Брок подается вниз и назад, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, но бесполезно. Секс у них происходит в темпе Джека. Именно это делает его настолько охренительным. Если Брок достаточно сильно сосредоточится, то, вероятно, ему удастся вспомнить секс с двадцатиоднолетними фанатками милитари. Он знает, в темных закутках сознания, что раньше вжимание какой-нибудь сучки лицом в матрас и ее вопли по-настоящему ему нравились. А теперь есть только Джек, только его грубые, сильные руки, его большой член и его годами проверенное терпение. Есть только они, дышащие одним воздухом.

 

Брок слышит собственный всхлип, когда Джек, придерживая его за бедра, проскальзывает внутрь на всю длину, заполняя его. Брок сдвигается, чтобы обхватить бедра Джека ногами, и просто повисает над краем софы, но в то же время надежно удерживаясь. Он в безопасности. Джек никогда его не ронял. Он обхватывает Брока одной рукой за пояс, а другой придерживая его затылок. Брок позволяет себе полностью расслабиться в его руках. Они так много раз делали это; так удобно. Джек позаботится о нем, даст ему все. Брок обхватывает его за шею левой рукой, правая просто висит сбоку, запястьем и ладонью касаясь внешней стороны бедра Джека. Ему нет нужды держаться за него, не сейчас, еще рано; такого контакта пока что достаточно. Джек подогревает его желание короткими толчками и глубокими поцелуями, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

 

Брок заставляет себя не думать, концентрируется на том, как Джек медленно, целенаправленно трахает его, на особенном вкусе его языка, поте и запахе. Сейчас Джек трахает его как надо, вбивается в него и шепчет всякие глупости на ухо, в шею, в рот. Брок прижимается к нему максимально плотно, наслаждаясь тем, как член трется между ними, ощущения еще не слишком сильные, пока Джек не прижимается к его груди щекой и не сплевывает вниз. И все теперь становится жарким, мокрым, горячим, Джек отвечает на каждое его движение. Каждый раз, когда Джек вбивается в его задницу, он стонет или бормочет какое-то слово: “м-м-м”, “блядь, ты”, “да, так хорошо”, “давай, прокатись на мне”, “ах”, “да, Брок”.

 

Брок плотнее сжимает зубы, он не может говорить. Если он заговорит сейчас, он скажет абсолютно все. Иногда ему хочется, в какой-то момент; хочется открыть свой блядский рот и просто выдать всю правду-матку.

 

Я бы уже был десять раз как мертв, если бы ты не прикрывал мою спину.

 

Я ненавижу, что ты трахаешь девок, разве меня тебе недостаточно, ты иногда такой засранец...

 

...хрен его знает, каково это — любить кого-то, — но я почти уверен, что...

 

— Да, — говорит Брок, — Давай, сильнее, сделай это, блядь, Джек, блядь, блядь, да...

 

***

 

Здесь нужно перейти по ссылке и прочитать [Коттедж «Четыре сосны»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250107), а затем вернуться и дочитать до конца.

 

***

 

— Они запихивают его в криокамеру, — объясняет Брок с набитым ртом. — Он не всегда бодрствует.

 

— Охуеть, — отвечает Джек, выковыривая оливку из салата и запихивая ее в рот. — Разве так можно? Просто замораживать и размораживать людей?

 

— Похоже на то, — говорит Брок, — но им приходится проводить эту нейро-процедуру между заморозками, чтобы сохранить программирование. Они пристегивают его к креслу и поджаривают мозги электричеством.

 

— Да иди ты.

 

— Нет, серьезно. Я сам видел. Он нес какую-то чушь о том, что знает Роджерса, и Пирс просто приказал обнулить его, как жесткий диск.

 

— Промывка мозгов, чувак, — Джек выплюнул косточку. — Это жесть.

 

— Это необходимо, — ответил Брок, чувствуя, что назревает спор. — Теперь он просто инструмент, неисправности недопустимы.

 

— Неисправности? — Джек вскинул бровь и зачерпнул остатки кетчупа картофелиной. — К людям такое слово не применяется.

 

— Послушай, жертвы...

 

— Неизбежны, я знаю, знаю. Но все равно мурашки по коже.

 

— После всех этих лет мы все равно говорим об этом, — Брок покачал головой, к горлу подкатили растерянность и разочарование. — У каждого приказа есть своя цена. А у нас есть свои роли, и порой они выглядят не самым радужным образом. — Брок понизил голос, несмотря на футбольный матч и то, что его услышали бы только в том случае, начни он орать. — Хочешь убрать Роджерса сам? Или Старка? Нам нужен Солдат. Он пешка в серьезной игре.

 

— Да, да, — Джек помахал ладонью. — Будешь доедать? — он поменял местами их тарелки и доел чизбургер Брока в два укуса. — Одна система мало чем отличается от другой, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

 

— Не хочу, — Брок закатил глаза.

 

— Ладно, — согласился Джек, — но я все равно скажу. Меня устраивает ГИДРА. Устраивает цена. Это хорошая цена. У них есть идеология, знаешь, они многого добьются. Это я уважаю. — Джек допил пиво и просигналил “повторить”. — Вот что я хотел сказать.

 

— И все это ты сказал на публике, — прошипел Брок, обезоруженный тем, как легко Джек свел на нет весь их назревающий спор.

 

— Ну, я ж не идиот, — заметил Джек. — Тем не менее, суть в том, что они не владеют тобой. Не владеют мной. Не так, как тем бедным засранцем на электрическом стуле.

 

— Но они бы могли, — закончил Брок, предугадывая следующий аргумент Джека в этом ежегодно повторяющемся разговоре. — Они бы могли, если бы захотели.

 

— Верно, — сказал Джек, натягивая пальто. — Именно. Могли бы, если бы захотели. Просто помни об этом.

 

***

 

Первое, что Брок чувствует, очнувшись в больнице — это жгучая, тупая боль. Каждая клеточка тела словно в огне. Вслед за болью приходит понимание — он был там, он был прямо позади меня на лестнице. Брок хрипит, съеживается в агонии. Ему нужно знать. Горло саднит, во рту привкус меди и желчи, но ему все-таки удается просипеть медсестре “список пострадавших”, пока до нее наконец не доходит и она не советуется с агентом за дверью. Какое-то время спустя — все слишком расплывчато и нечетко, минуты и часы протекают незаметно — другой агент приносит стопку бумаг и медленно перечисляет буквы алфавита. Брок дергается и издает короткий звук сквозь зубы на букве Р.

 

— Рэнд Ф., пулевое в грудь, — перечисляет агент. — Рид Б., многочисленные пулевые в грудь. Райли И., задавлен обломками здания. Роллинз Д., пулевое в голову.

 

Брок чувствует, как в горле горячим, твердым комом поднимается крик. Когда он вырывается, Броку кажется, словно его рвет напалмом. Его колют седативными.

 

Он просыпается и снова кричит, рвется из удерживающих ремней.

 

И его снова усыпляют.  

 

***

 

Броня тяжелая и плотно облегает черную компрессионку под ней. Его тело зажило, но нервные окончания до сих пор ноют, когда он пристегивает последнюю деталь, надевает наплечники и ударяет по каждому пневмокулаком.

Запах краски свежий и щекочет ноздри. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, сине-черное с белыми полосами смотрит на него в ответ.

Да, — думает он про себя.

  
Можете звать меня Кроссбоунс.


End file.
